


The Prince & The Boy

by Blackandgoldseries



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M, Moonlight, blackgaylove, collegeAU, collegeboy!erik, moonlight 2016, moonlightxblackpanther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackandgoldseries/pseuds/Blackandgoldseries





	1. Still Tippin

A College AU  
Texas Southern University (Houston,Tx)  
Ship: Chiron x Erik Stevens  
Warning(s): slight slow burn

____

 

It's hot as shit. Chiron thinks as he makes his way across campus towards his first and only class of the day. The sun beats down on his neck, making the two minute walk from his car seem much longer.

He shakes his head as the music bumps lowly through his headphones, continuing his commute across campus. Sweats seemed like a bad idea now, but it's cold in the buildings, so it balances out right? he thought.

Several people smile and wave to him as they pass, and he gives a small smile in return. After two years he's still not used to people he doesn't know acknowledging him. Girls coming up for hugs or waving at him, guys dappin him up like they know him, but he's always polite enough to speak.

The introvert in him is uncomfortable with the attention, making him want to shrink in on himself and blend in with the crowd. He'd accepted the scholarship to TSU for one reason: he loved to run. He could easily do without the rest.

Track is his escape. He puts his heart and soul on the track. He stops thinking and just runs. His body feels free, and he is in his element. It helps that he has a competitive spirit by nature and loves to win.

He walks into the building that houses his Sociology class, the air conditioning immediately cooling him off. As usual he is one of the first students to arrive, taking his seat up front.

He mindlessly scrolls through his phone as his classmates slowly start to trickle in. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of a fresh pair of Concord 11's. His eyes take in  grey joggers, and a fitted gray TSU t-shirt.  Noticing the pecs that show through the shirt, he continues on to the mystery man's arms. Damn. Arms stacked with muscles that seemed to be hand carved by Michelangelo himself. God had took his time with this man. His eyes finally made it to the man's face, admiring his nice full lips and deep dimples.

Damn he looks good as hell. Who is he? Chiron thought and just as he began to put his phone down to grab his notes, he hears his voice, still scratchy and deep like he had just rolled out of bed. He stills, intrigued by how intoxicating he sounds. His mind imagines hearing that husky voice first thing in the morning, whispering all kinds of dirty things as he thru- He has to snap himself out of it... Chi... chill out. He says to himself and pulls his book and notes out so he can pay attention.

He gets one more glance at this fine strangers face briefly meeting his eyes, before the professor announces that class has started.

"Erik have a seat please, thank you."

Erik.... Chi nodded, making a mental note to remember that name.

"My bad teach." A smirk graces Erik's face as he heads towards an empty seat in the back.

Today's lecture focused on the damages of toxic masculinity which had Chiron intrigued but he wasn't one to participate. Class went on as usual. Chi payed attention as various students talked, though none of them said much, causing him to tune most of the lecture out. It wasn't until he heard that same intoxicating voice that he turned around, and he wasn't the only one. he entire class had turned their eyes to him. His voice carried towards the front of the room, nothing but confidence exuding from him as he spoke.

"In this society, we as black men are condemned for showing our feelings, let alone admitting that our feelings exist. Our white counterparts demonize and denounce our humanity."

The whole room went silent and Chiron nods. He agreed with Erik one hundred percent and was glad someone said it. The ignorant white man that he was arguing with however, was not. He was obviously heated, getting flustered as he responded. Erik laid back in his chair obviously amused, drinking his coconut water and slightly shaking his head. All eyes focused on him as the white man's voice continued to elevate, his facing turning beet red. Erik waited patiently for him to finish, smirking the whole time.

"You're singling out black men in this argument as though you're the only ones who experience toxic masculinity."

"Nah that ain't what I said at all bruh but go off I guess." Erik says taking a bite of his waffle, "Might wanna calm down though yo face getting a little red"

"That's what it sounds like to me. I was also taught that crying isn't manly. It's not exclusive to just the black community."

"You're absolutely right it's not. However what is exclusive to the black community is the issues we have in addition to society's skewed views of masculinity and how it pertains to black men. That aspect of it is special in my community due to the hundreds of years of mental, physical, and psychological hardships that you as a white man cannot and will not ever understand. So when I said what I said, I was speaking from my own experience because that's the only one I know."

"So I can't speak from my experience? Our experiences can't possibly relate?"

"Yeah you can speak your truth, just know that your truth can never compare to mine. And they won't ever ever relate. That's facts."

A lone "Preach, my nigga!" was heard before the classroom was quiet. Most of the students  looking at Erik with respect and admiration while a few saltine crackers had a look of disdain. One thing was for certain, everyone's eyes were on him and they all were listening. Especially Chiron.

He's fine and woke? Too good to be true. Chiron thought as he gazed at Erik.

He continued to study Erik as the professor jumped in before the conversation could continue to escalate, the ignorant white student walking out once he realized he couldn't win.

Professor Henderson brought everyone back and brought up the next assignment for class. A paper due in two weeks. Groans were heard all through class. Chi actually didn't mind writing papers, he just hoped he had enough time to write between track and work.

"Class is dismissed, I will see you all next week. Have a good day."

As everyone rose from their seats, Chiron couldn't help but sneak another look at Erik. Before he could look any longer his phone dinged with a text about practice. In the time that he looked down to answer it, Erik had slipped out the back entrance, leaving Chiron disappointed when he looked up and noticed he was gone.

He sighed, playing his music again and walked out of class. Thinking about Erik as he made his way back to his apartment. He'd gone to the same class for the past two months and not once had he noticed the tall dreaded man. Now that he had, he was sure he'd never be able to forget him. Those dreads, that smile, his dimples, those wide shoulders, fuck, his eyes. Everything about him was captivating, everything about him left Chi wanting to know more. He shook his head as he tried to rid himself of these thoughts. Now was not the time.

Chiron was breathing hard as he rounded the edge of the track. His chest rising and falling as he made his way to get his bottle of water. One hand on his hip he clenches his eyes shut as he tries to rid himself of the image currently ingrained in his mind. All he could think about was Erik. He'd dropped his baton twice during practice. His head was definitely not on the track. Instead it was with Erik and those goddamn dimples. The way his voice sounded when he responded to that cracker, how confident he was, his voice unwavering as he spoke. He didn't have to get angry, he believed in what he said so much that, he made everyone believe in him too. The power behind his eyes, it was clear he got whatever he wanted. What if he wanted me? Chiron thought. He's taken out of this thought when one of his friends comes up to him.

"Aye Chi, what's up with you today?"

"Nothin man."

"Really? Cause you been actin' real weird."

Chiron shook his head, "Nah, I'm just a little out of it today. I'm good, though. Promise." He takes another gulp of water.

"Alright man, if you say so. You going to the game?"  

"I don't know, man."

"It's the homecoming game. You can't miss it."

Chi wasn't trying to hear it. He needed to catch up on some work and sleep.

"Besides," his friend continued, "You know Kayla gonna be there."

Chi wrinkles his nose. "Kayla? What she gotta do with me going to homecoming?"

His friend sucked his teeth, "You know damn well she feelin you."

"Nah, man. We just friends."

"You tell her that?"

"Didn't think I needed to."

"What's wrong with her? She fine as fuck. You not tryna hit that?"

Chi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Then why don't you get at her?" He puts down his water bottle and starts packing his bag. "Look man, I'll be there aite?" Chi holds out his hand towards Bryson.

"Aite nigga, see you later."

Chi, makes his way to his car. He wasn't interested in Kayla. She was cute, but she just wasn't his type. His mind swirled with thoughts of the person who actually held his interest.

The October air bites at Chiron as he sits on the bleachers. He should have worn more than a sweatshirt and sweats to this game. He didn't have much time to get ready though and he really didn't even want to be there so he hadn't given it a second thought when he pulled the TSU gear over his head. He'd walked into the stadium right as the fourth quarter started. This is so stupid. He thought. Why am I here?

His reason showed up in the form of a 6'3 Adonis. His breath was stolen from him when he saw Erik in his uniform, the number 12 etched across his back. Subconsciously he gripped at his thighs, doing anything he could to contain himself. Erik looked so damn good. How could a nigga he's never said a word to have so much control over his body and mind?

Suddenly, he could see Erik above him, thrusting into him as his hands scratch down that broad back. He can feel the pressure of Erik's body on top of his, the way he would give Chi everything he needed, and Chi would gladly take it all.

"Chi! Yo Chi!" Chiron is once again taken out of his thoughts. His head snaps in Bryson's direction, his lips pursed. This is the second time his daydreaming has been ruined by this nigga. Can't he just leave him alone?

"What's up man?" They nod at each other, Chi still distracted. Bryson notices him clutching at his thighs. "Yo, you good nigga? What's up with you today?"

Clenching his jaw, Chi shakes his head. "I already told you, I'm good nigga."

Bryson held his hand up in surrender, "My bad, nigga. I was just making sure you aight, shit."

Before Chiron can respond to Bryson, the crowd around him erupts into cheers.

"GO STEVENS!"

"RUN! RUN!"

Chiron looks toward midfield and sees Erik bobbing and weaving through his defenders. Damn he's fast Chiron notes.

"He's at the 30! The 25! The 20! He's going all the way folks! TOUCHDOWN TIGERS!!!"

Chiron finds himself cheering with the rest of the crowd, but his eyes stay on the receiver. He watches as Erik runs over to the sideline, celebrating with his teammates as special teams set up for the extra point. He watches as Erik removes his helmet , dreads falling perfectly over those beautiful eyes. Chiron is frozen, staring at the deep dimples that accent his gorgeous smile.

That smile doesn't go away as Erik's attention is pulled away by his coach. Chiron watches as Erik bends over to hear whatever his coach is saying. He takes this opportunity to admire Erik's blessed backside. He can imagine gripping that ass as the hips it was attached to thrust into— Dammit, Chi. You doin it again.

Chi was so caught up in his thoughts of what he would do if he was alone with that masterpiece of a man that he didn't notice when the huddle broke. Now the ass that he was looking at was replaced by a crotch. His eyes made their way upwards until they connected with another pair of chocolate eyes.

He was met with a smirk and a raised eyebrow causing his face to heat, for the life of him he couldn't look away. He sees Erik's shoulders jump with what he assumes is laughter, before turning his attention back to the game.

Chiron continues to watch Erik as the final seconds wind down on the clock. His eyes glance at the illuminated scoreboard and smiles at the score. The game ends with a score of 24-14. Before making his way up the bleachers, Chi found himself seeking out Erik once more, hoping to get another look at him. His prayers were answered when he caught the very man he was looking for already staring at him. Erik gave Chi what must be his signature smirk before he is swept up in celebration by his team. Once he loses sight of Erik he decides it's time to head home.

On his drive back to his apartment flashes of Erik pop into his mind. The way he talked that morning, the look he gave him at the game. He had an effect on Chi that he hadn't experienced since his last failed relationship. It was overwhelming. He didn't know what to do with himself, but he knew he had to make something happen.


	2. First Take

A College AU  
Texas Southern University (Houston,Tx)  
Ship: Chiron x Erik Stevens  
Warning(s): slight slow burn

____

"Aye Erik!" someone calls as he walks on campus. Erik nods at the man who called him. Usually he was in the mood to talk, but it'd taken him four snoozes to get out bed this morning. He's not even a morning person to begin with, he was still processing life. The sun is still too bright for his eyes, his throat scratchy from a lack of use, and his dreads haphazardly pulled into a bun.

One headphone in, the other dangling, people continue to call his name as he makes his way across campus. He continues to nod at them but tries to avoid any conversation. He wasn't concerned about what people wanted to ask him about the game tonight. He was more concerned with the all star plate in his hand, football would fall into place as usual. Besides, he hadn't grown up wanting to play football, it had fallen into his lap sophomore year of high school and now it's a part of his life. It was something to keep his mind and body occupied so he kept playing.

Finally making it to class, he thinks he's home free. Spoke too soon he thinks, as another person stops him to talk about the game. He repeats the answers to the questions he's been getting all week. Yes, he's ready for tonight. No, he's not worried. He knows he's That Nigga™, so he ain't sweatin it.

While talking to the person, whose name he doesn't even know, Erik's eyes sweep across the room. His eyes catch a pair of coffee colored eyes that make him pause. He only gets to notice them for a second before the professor is asking him to take a seat.

"Erik have a seat please, thank you."

"My bad teach." He smirks, heading to his seat, taking a sip of his water before sitting down in the back of the class.

The lecture focused on the damages of toxic masculinity which had Erik almost wanting to pay attention and participate in the discussion. He was content with just listening until some saltine cracker decided to give his unseasoned opinion on the subject. Did this nigga just try to "All Lives Matter" this shit? Let me school this clown real quick.

"In this society, we as black men are condemned for showing our feelings,let alone admitting that our feelings exist. Our white counterparts," he states, shooting a pointed look at the white guy who had opened his mouth, "demonize and denounce our humanity."

The whole room went silent. The colonizer was obviously heated, getting flustered as he responded. Erik leans back in his chair amused, a smirk on his face as he sips his coconut water and slightly shakes his head. He can feel everyone's eyes on him as the white man's voice continues to elevate, his face beet red. Erik waited patiently for him to finish so he could flame him.

"You're singling out black men in this argument as though you're the only ones who experience toxic masculinity."

"Nah that ain't what I said at all bruh but go off I guess." Erik says taking a bite of his waffle, "Might wanna calm down though yo face getting a little red"

"That's what it sounds like to me. I was taught that crying isn't manly. It's not exclusive to just the black community."

"You're absolutely right it's not. However what is exclusive to the black community is the issues we have in addition to society's skewed views of masculinity and how it pertains to black men. That aspect of it is special in my community due to the hundreds of years of mental, physical, and psychological hardships that you as a white man cannot and will not ever understand. So when I said what I said, I was speaking from my own experience because that's the only one I know."

"So I can't speak from my experience? Our experiences can't possibly relate?"

"Yeah you can speak your truth, just know that your truth can NEVER compare to mine. And they won't ever ever relate. That's facts."

"Preach, my nigga!"

The classroom was quiet.  Most of the students were looking at Erik with respect and admiration while a few saltine crackers had a look of disdain. One thing was for certain, everyone's eyes were on him and they all were listening. Especially the dude from the front of the class.

Erik felt eyes on him as the professor jumped in before the conversation could escalate further, the privileged white student walking out once he realized he wasn't winning.

Professor Henderson brought everyone back and brought up the next assignment for class. A paper due in two weeks. Groans were heard all through class and Erik rolled his eyes. As Erik rose from his seat, he took one last glance at the nigga in the front row before grabbing his shit and leaving.

Erik walks through his front door and immediately starts stripping, creating a path of clothes as he makes his way into his bathroom to shower. He lets the hot water run down his body as he mentally prepares himself for the evening's festivities. His mind takes him to the coffee colored eyes from that morning. He didn't know who they belonged to but there was something about them that made him want to learn more about the mystery man.

Getting out of the shower he dries himself off then covers himself in cocoa butter from head to toe. He throws on a black tank top and some joggers, putting his favorite gold chain around his neck and slugs in his mouth. After checking one last time to make sure he has everything  he leaves to meet his teammates for the yard party.

Walking with his team through the yard party, Erik took in the scene around him. The music was bumping, the drinks flowing, everyone had smiles on their faces, enjoying the excitement in the air. Homecoming was a time for celebration throughout the whole school. The mood outside was infectious, Erik felt light on his feet, a bright smile on his face. He felt the excitement too even though he couldn't exactly partake in the activities until later. He had a job to do first, but after that he was prepared for a long night out. 

While walking, Erik overheard the voice of one of the most foolish niggas he had ever met, Bryson Smith. Why this nigga always gotta be the loudest one? He rolled his eyes before turning to see what could possibly have Bryson this damn hype. However, instead of his eyes falling on Bryson, they fell on a familiar pair of eyes. The same eyes he had been wondering about earlier. Except now, he could focus on who they belonged to and he liked what he saw.

The owner of said eyes laughed at something Bryson had said, exposing his blinding white teeth. What could that cornball ass nigga have said to make him laugh that damn hard? Erik couldn't be mad, though, because he was able to appreciate the contrast between the man's white teeth and dark skin. Erik didn't want to sound like a middle aged white woman, but damn this nigga was breathtaking. He subconsciously licks his lips as his eyes trail down the rest of the man's body.

His teammate Khalil snaps him out of his thoughts. Khalil looks at the crowd confused and then back at Erik, "I know that look, who you lookin at nigga?"

"Who is the nigga standing next to Bryson?" Erik asked, still looking at Chi.

"Oh, that's Chiron."

"Chiron?" He liked the way it felt as he said it. The way it tasted on his lips. Sweet. The name bounced around in his head a couple more times, his eyes focused on Chiron as he talked to Bryson.

"Yeah. That nigga run track with Bryson. He fast as hell."

Fine as hell, too. Erik thought. "How you know him?"

"We had a class together last semester."

Erik waited for him to say more. "And?"

"And what nigga? That's it."

Erik rolls his eyes before turning his focus back on who he now knew as Chiron.

"Why you wanna know about him so bad," his friend inquired, with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Erik didn't answer him as he continued to gaze at Chiron. Now that he knew his name, he knew that he wanted Chiron screaming his name. Erik was captivated by his whole being. When he looked at him he saw everything he wanted and he was determined to get it.

~

30 seconds left in the fourth quarter. Tigers up 17-14. This was going to be the icing on top of the cake. It was Homecoming after all, got to keep the people entertained.

The roar of the crowd is deafening, but Erik can't hear a thing. As his QB snaps the ball, his body goes into autopilot as he catches the shotgun pass and starts running. He breaks a tackle and see's a small hole in their defensive line. Big mistake he thinks. He cuts through the gap with a burst of speed. A quick stiff arm and Erik has nothing but open field in front of him. As he crosses into the endzone, Erik spikes the ball, hitting a little jig as his teammates run over to celebrate with him.

Erik runs over to the sidelines, watching the replay on the jumbotron and hears them praising his name. It fuels his ego as he celebrates with his teammates. He can't stop smiling as he takes off his helmet, his attention pulled towards his coach.

He's bent over listening intently, but the feeling that he's being watched distracts him.  When his coach is done talking he stands and turns to scan the crowd, stopping on a familiar pair of eyes as they make their way up his body.

He's surprised but can't help but smirk as he sees Chiron's eyes linger on his ass. Erik can't blame him, since he is doubled cheeked up on this fine Thursday evening. His eyebrow raises as he lets out a chuckle. Erik thinks he sees him clutching his thighs but can't be sure as his attention is forced back towards the game.

He watches as special teams kicks the extra point, effectively running out the clock. Tigers win. His team is already celebrating but he has his eyes out for another prize. Once he finds him, his eyes trail his body again. From his broad shoulders down to his long legs, Erik knew he had to have him. He wonders how those legs will look draped over his shoulders. He's hoping his stare will capture Chiron's attention. Once it does he gives him another smirk and hopes he can see all the nasty thoughts running through his head.

His teammates sweep him away from the sideline into the celebration and his eyes lose sight of the man he's sure will be in his dreams that night.


	3. Power Trip

A College AU  
Texas Southern University (Houston,Tx)  
Ship: Chiron Harris x Erik Stevens  
Warning(s): slight slow burn  
___

Chiron's alarm didn't go off and now he was hauling ass to class. He threw on random clothes, he was pretty sure that his socks didn't match, and ran out the door with all the speed that someone who runs track could. His empty stomach quickly forgotten as he speeds across campus.

Stumbling through the door just in time. He goes to his seat to find that's it already taken. Along with the seat next to it and almost every other one in the room. All except one. He makes his way towards it and sighs, dropping his bag from his shoulder and sitting down. 

He tries his hardest not to look at the person next to him. His mind flashing back to Thursday night.

The party was in full swing when Chiron walked in. People filled the house from wall to wall. He could barely see through the clouds of smoke as he made his way to the kitchen. He needed a drink if he was going to get through the rest of this night. His mind was still focused on a pair of Cocoa colored eyes. The way Erik looked at him mere hours ago was on replay.

"Erik! My nigga. That was a good ass game."

Chiron's eyes widened. He stopped right in his tracks. Did he really just hear that name? Instead of turning towards the sound he rushes the last few steps towards the kitchen, head down, immediately taking two of the jello shots that were on the counter. He needed some liquid courage if he was gonna get through the night. Especially if he was going to spend the rest of it as flustered as he was at the game. Chi took a deep breath and swallowed the second shot, trying to get himself together so he can enjoy the rest of his night.

"Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe" played through the speakers as Chi stood next to Bryson trying to calm his nerves. His heart raced a beat too fast as they stood up against a wall. Taking a deep breath he hears a laugh that makes him stand at attention. He turns his head towards the sound and sees Erik with a bright smile on his face. He's stood with his friends, swaying to the music as he makes conversation. Chiron's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. There he was, not even ten feet from him. He couldn't help but stare, broken out of his trance when two dark eyes meet him dead on.

Erik tried his hardest to get to class early. He'd set his alarm an entire hour earlier just to give him extra time to adjust to the world. It didn't matter though. On his way to class he'd been stopped by almost everyone he passed. All of them congratulating him on the win the week before. By the time he gets to class he's annoyed, showing up even later than usual. His mood sours further when he sees an empty seat at the front of the classroom.

He makes his way to his seat, his chest deflating with disappointment. However, it doesn't last long. As soon as he takes his seat, he notices someone walking towards the back row and his eyes travel upwards to see the beautiful man from the week before. Erik can't help but stare as his mind takes him back to Thursday night.

Erik had no interest in being at this party tonight. He thought that after the game he would be ready to let loose, but now all he wanted to do was go home and relieve himself of the the thoughts he'd been having since the first time he saw Chiron. His teammates had convinced him though, so here he was. He could barely see through the clouds of smoke as he made his way to a corner.

"Erik! My nigga. That was a good ass game." Erik smiled at the stranger as he approached, dapping him up.

"'Preciate it man. Thanks for the support." His eyes darted towards the kitchen. A blur of dark skin making it's way past him. His eyes widened for a second in thought, but he shook it away. It couldn't be.

"Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe" played through the speakers as Erik stood next to his teammate. Despite not wanting to come, he was having a good time. Surrounded by people and posted on the wall, the music flowed through him and the drink in his hand made him feel light. He was in his element. His eyes crinkled with happiness at a joke his friend tells him. The air suddenly changed, the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. The feeling that he's being watched washes over him. His eyes darted around the room until he found the culprit.

Chiron tries to ignore Erik staring at him. He wasn't ready to initiate conversation, but Erik was determined to get him to look his way. Erik's stare weighs on Chiron, his hands clamming up as he tries his best to look forward.

Erik stares at him for a little while longer before he realizes that Chiron won't budge. Realizing that Chiron wasn't going to meet his eyes he casts his gaze downward, pulling out his notebook. Out of his peripheral, Chiron see's Erik's focus shift from him to the lecture. The weight of Erik's stare is suddenly lifted and he's thrown off balance. He forces himself to pay attention as the professor starts class.

Throughout the rest of class, Erik manages to keep his eyes to himself. He can sense Chiron's nervousness and doesn't want to scare him away with his forwardness, unaware of the glances Chiron steals every time he talks.

Chiron is captivated by Erik, taking in every detail. He notices the way the dimple in his cheek becomes more prominent as his excitement grows. He notices a small scar on his forehead and wonders the story behind it. He counts the number of times he licks his lips, following each flick of his tongue closely. How many times would he lick his lips before they finally wrapped around Chiron's tip?

"Mr. Harris?" Professor Henderson's call to Chiron snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" His voice wavers, his mind stuck on the thought of Erik's lips wrapped around him.

"Can you answer the question?" Chiron freezes.

Erik notices his struggle and jumps in. "Poverty is functional for some groups. People have to be poor for others to be rich." His eyes meet Chiron's as he answers. He winks at him and smiles.

"Thank you, Chiron." Professor Henderson says with a pointed voice as he eyes the two young men.

Chiron puts his head down in embarrassment. Out of all the times he'd been quiet and never called on in class, Henderson chose now to do so? He looks over to Erik in embarrassment. Erik shakes his head and mouths "I got you". He smiles at Chiron in encouragement. A different smile than the one he had given him last weekend.

The air in the room thickened as their eyes met. Chiron's breath stuttered at the intensity of Erik's gaze. The song changed to All I Want is You by Miguel. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, both of them refusing to look away. Erik's head fell back against the wall. Chiron looked like a snack. A whole ass meal, and Erik was starving. He wanted to spend hours worshipping Chiron's body, savoring each part so that the taste never leaves his mouth. Chiron's eyes left Erik's and he took stock of his body. From his full lips to his broad shoulders, down to the hands he's imagined wrapped around him, leaving marks as he writhes in pleasure. He licked his lips, eyes coming back up to Erik's. Erik smiled at him, his teeth were almost blinding in contrast to the darkness of the room. Neither wanted the moment to end. Erik came off the wall, eyes still on Chiron.

Class has ended, but both Erik and Chiron stay in their seats. Erik takes the first step.

"Erik." He holds out his hand while maintaining intense eye contact with Chiron. Chiron stares at his hand.

"You good? Don't get shy on me now." Erik smiles, his hand still out. Chiron shakes his head and gives a timid smile.

"Chiron." His voice soft as he takes Erik's hand. Their hands meet but they don't shake. The intensity from last week is back as they get caught in each other.

Students from the next class begin to trickle in, taking Erik and Chiron out of their daze. They stand abruptly, Chiron isn't sure what the next step is.

Erik moves to the door and looks behind him to see Chiron standing in the same spot. He cocks his head and lifts an eyebrow. "You coming?"

Chiron follows him out the classroom, they stop in the hallway. Erik turns to him.

"You ran outta the party pretty fast."

Chiron has the decency to look slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, well it had been a long night." His hand comes up to rub the back of his neck. That was a lie. He saw Erik attempting to move towards him and he'd panicked, quickly making his exit. Erik made him feel something he hasn't felt since the summer before. It has him overwhelmed and he wasn't ready to uncover what the new feelings mean.

Erik could feel Chiron's apprehensiveness following his movement as he bites his lip in thought. "Lemme give you my number." His eyes slightly hooded as he looks at him.

Chiron stares in shock, his mouth dropping open slightly. He knew he wanted to talk to Erik more, but he didn't know what he'd say given the chance, an overwhelming feeling came over him again. "I-what?"

"We can exchange numbers. You know, just in case you need help with class, or...something." He gave Chiron a look that told him that class wasn't the only thing that Erik wouldn't mind Chiron texting him about.

As Chiron was about to utter his response, an alarm goes off on his phone notifying him that his next class starts in 10 minutes in another building. He looks at his phone and curses under his breath, muttering an apology to Erik before running off.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Erik yells after him confusedly, wondering if he'd done something wrong. He flails his arms in exasperation and makes his way to his next class.  
__

The familiar bell above the door announces Chiron as he makes his way inside the cozy bookstore, He'd been coming here ever since he moved to Texas. First to read the books and take a breath whenever he needed time away from the pressure of school and track. Then, he transitioned into somewhat of a part-time volunteer for the owner, Audrey. It'd slowly become a second home. He found comfort there. Audrey becoming like a second mother to him.

"Hey Chi! How are you today?" Audrey holds her arms out for a hug. He immediately accepts, her hug like a breath of fresh air after the day he'd had. She rubs his back. Pulling away, she notices the stress on his face. "What's goin' on with you?"

"Nothin', just looking for a book for an essay I have to write for sociology." His voice is off as he says it, hands playing with the string in his sweats.

"Oh, really?" She doesn't sound convinced. "Is that it?" It was impossible to hide from her.

"There's this guy..."

"Ooh," Audrey turns serious, "a guy? Tell me about him."

He wants to tell her, but he doesn't know how to describe Erik or how he makes him feel without sounding crazy. Not yet. "Well-."

Just then, the bell sounds again. Saved by the bell Chiron thinks. Literally. Audrey pats his hand, gives him a pointed look that says they'll talk about it later and moves back toward the counter. Without looking towards the door he makes his way to a table on the side.

Erik follows behind Khalil into the bookstore. His plan was to stay home and watch a playback of the game, but Khalil insisted that he join him to the small store in search of a book that he claimed was all checked out in the library. "You tryna tell me they couldn't find your book anywhere? You couldn't even find it online?"

Khalil smirks. "Crazy right?" He spots Chiron sitting at one of the small wooden tables and smiles. His and Bryson's plan was coming together. "Wait here while I go get it."

"Nigga, what?" Erik's eyebrows lift in confusion. This weird ass nigga he thinks The fuck I look like waitin' here for him like his child? He rolls his eyes and then surveys the store, finding a focused Chiron. He smiles as his eyes sweep over his frame. This has to be fate or something he thinks. Either that or he's just that damn lucky. He walks over. "I knew I'd find you." He tries to keep the smile off his face but fails.

Chiron, surprised, takes an earbud out of his ear. "I didn't know I was lost." A shy smile graces his face as he looks up at Erik.

Erik chuckles, his heart fluttering at the sound of Chiron's voice. A cute nigga. He thinks. He holds his hand out toward the chair opposite Chiron in question. He answers him with a nod. Erik sits down and gets comfortable bringing his hands to rest on the table.

Chiron looks at him almost expectantly.

"You know, you seem to have a habit of running away from me."

Chiron is slightly caught off guard. He didn't think Erik would notice. "Uh, well...." Chiron stutters as he tries to find an explanation.

Erik fixes him with a determined stare, trying to get him to focus on him. "I don't make it a habit of letting what I want get away." Chiron stiffens, his eyes reaching Erik's.

With Chiron's eyes on him, Erik brightens, finally he thinks. His stare softens. "Let's fix that. How about I give you my number before you decide to run away again?" he jokes giving Chiron a comforting look.

The look Erik gives him replaces the overwhelming feeling with peacefulness. It couldn't hurt could it? His eyes twinkle, a chuckle falling from his lips. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Suddenly shy, Erik gives him the brightest smile. "Yeah?" Chiron nods and hands him his phone. Their fingers graze briefly, a small spark taking them both by surprise. Erik enters his number and texts himself, afraid Chiron won't. Giving him his phone back he smiles again. They're lost in each other. Both thinking about what would happen next.

Little do they know, Khalil is watching from the shadows, texting Bryson.

Khalil: Nigga, it worked.

Bryson: Thank God. If I had to hear about this nigga one more time... 

Erik feels light as he leaves the bookstore. Khalil sends him a knowing look out the corner of his eye. "What, nigga?"

Khalil shakes his head. "Nothing, you just seem happier than earlier. That have anything to do with Chiron?" He drags out his name as he says it, eyeing Erik.

Erik smacks his lips, but can't take the smile off his face. His hand gripping his phone tightly. "Don't worry about all dat." He cuts his eye at Khalil.

"Alright, nigga damn." He looks at the way Erik is holding his phone. "You gon text him though right?"

Erik doesn't answer him immediately, instead bringing his attention back to his phone. A small smile on his face as he opens the thread between him and Chiron. "Yeah. Imma text him."

Audrey approaches Chiron right after Erik walks out the door. "So, is that the guy?"

Still smiling, Chi dips his chin and clears his throat. "Uh, yeah. That's Erik." He stares at his phone, holding it tightly.

"Well.." She taps the hand holding the phone. "Tell me about him!"

"He-." Before he can continue his phone dings. His face lights up as he looks down to see a text message from "Erik 💦👅".


	4. Butterflies

A College AU  
Texas Southern University (Houston,Tx)  
Ship: Chiron Harris  x Erik Stevens  
Warning(s): slow burn, fluff

__

Why hasn't this nigga texted back yet? Erik's thoughts swirled inside his mind.

It had been 7 hours and 31 minutes since Chiron last texted him. He knew that Chiron had seen his last message since he had his read receipts on. He's probably just busy Erik reassured himself. Or maybe I was too pushy. Damn it! The frustration that Erik felt must of been conveyed on his face, because Khalil made his way over to him asking what was wrong. "Nigga, are you good?

Erik kissed his teeth, "I'm fine, damn. Why you always askin' me that?"

"Cause you always got some shit wrong with you," Khalil said as he sat next to him in the locker room. Erik shrugs as he stuffs his practice jersey and gear into his Nike duffle bag. He looks to his phone once more, hoping to see a notification.

"You know," Khalil leans close, almost as if he's about to spill a secret, "if you keep starin' at your phone, the battery's gonna die and then you really won't get his text," he ends with a grin.

Erik quickly pulled back, "Nigga fuck you."

Khalil gave him a look. "Negro, if you don't tell me what's wrong..."

Erik let out a sigh. He and Chiron had been texting nonstop since they exchanged numbers at the bookstore. They had even evolved pretty quickly to sending each other memes. Nothing felt forced between the two, the conversation flowed easily. It was like they'd known each other for years. Erik assumed it was going well until he asked him on an official date. He'd texted him hours ago and still no response. Chiron left him on read and for the first time he didn't know what to do.

Khalil eyes him, waiting on Erik to open his mouth to speak. Erik takes one more look at his phone on the couch. He looks away from him.

"I may or may not have... asked Chiron if he wanted to chill."

Khalil looks at his best friend in confusion. "Isn't that a good thing? I thought you were feelin' him?"

"I am," Erik says exasperatedly. "He just hasn't texted back yet." Khalil nods, waiting for him to continue.

"I thought shit was good. We were texting, vibin' with each other." He sighs. "I feel like I did something to fuck it up."

"Did he say you fucked it up?" Erik shakes his head. "Then what the hell you worried for? Maybe he's busy? He'll hit you back when he can."

"Nah, man you don't understand. I could tell he was already nervous talking to me, maybe I pushed it too fast." Erik looks at his phone again.

"Maybe he's just shy?" Khalil spoke up, trying to find a reason for Chiron leaving him on read. "He didn't talk much when we had that class together, just give him some time. You're overthinking it."

Erik knew that his friend was right, but he couldn't help but think he'd done something wrong. "I don't know what it is about him, but I really want this shit to work."

"Don't stress over it nigga, he'll come around." Khalil tries his best to reassure Erik, but he can tell it won't make a difference.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know."

"Come on, let's get out this locker room before they lock our black asses in here." Khalil stands up with his bag on his shoulder. "We can talk about this at the crib. I'm hungry as fuck bro."

Chiron is panicking. How is he supposed to respond? Of course he wants to say yes, but how does he say it without sounding desperate?

"Yo!" Bryson's voice calls from the other room. "Just text him back!"

"Nah man. I can't."

Bryson walks into Chiron's room to see him sitting on his bed. "What you mean you can't? You been making googly eyes at this nigga for days and this the shit you pull when he slide in ya messages? You better answer that damn text or Imma take that shit and do it for you." Bryson is fed up at this point. He's heard Chiron talk about this nigga for almost a week now.

Chiron stares at the open message, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. He just can't get the right words out of his head and onto the screen.

Bryson notices the almost scared look on Chiron's face and puts his hand on his shoulder coming to sit beside him. "Hey," his friend says in a gentle voice, pulling him out out of his trance. "I know you're scared because of what happened before, but this ain't gotta be like that."  Chiron looks away as Bryson says, "Every man ain't Sean."

That name still brings tears to his eyes and a pang in his chest. He pushes thoughts of his ex away, glancing down at his phone once again. "I wouldn't tell you to shoot your shot if I didn't think you'd make it." Chiron dips his head avoiding Bryson's gaze.

"I know for a fact that this nigga is feelin' you too. So text him. If shit goes wrong, I'll beat his ass." Chiron can't help but chuckle. A smile finally appearing. He takes a deep breath.

"Alright." His fingers hover over the screen again. He twiddles his thumbs above the glass before he drops the phone in his lap. "I got nothin'."

Bryson shakes his and snatches the phone, tired of his antics. He types out a message, showing it to Chiron for approval. Chiron presses "send".

A loud ding takes Erik out of the game of 2k he's playing with Khalil. He quickly reaches (read: dives) for his phone to see a text from Chiron.

>What did you have in mind?

A smile takes over his face. Erik has to stop himself from doing a victory dance. He responds quickly, fearing Chiron will leave him on read again.

>The museum? There's a new Egyptian mummy and mythology exhibit.

"Why don't you just call him, that way you can get an answer right now instead of looking like a kicked puppy waiting for him to text yo ass back." Khalil inquired.

Erik shake his head and gives Khalil his middle finger. "Fuck you. I ain't tryna scare him off."

Erik's text came in as soon as Chiron pressed send. "What'd he say?" Bryson turns his head away from the tv and looks at Chiron.

"He wants to go to the museum. Some Egyptian mythology exhibit."

"Oh, like 'Gods of Egypt'?"

Chiron turns to him, "Don't mention that damn movie, it was trash."

"I'll take your word for it." Bryson shakes his head with a slight laugh.

Before Chiron could formulate a response to Erik, his phone began to ring.

Bryson peaks over at Chiron's phone, "Speak of the devil."

Chiron doesn't let the call get past 2 ½ rings before answering. "Hello?"

"Heeeyy, Chiron," he hears from a voice that is clearly not Erik's. Chiron doesn't get a chance to question who it is before he hears Erik's distinct, deep voice tell that person to shut the fuck up.

"If you don't—," Chi hears what sounds like a struggle over the phone, "GIve me this shit! Hello," Erik's voice finally comes through the speaker. Chi smiles at the sound, and Bryson takes his attention from the random Boondocks episode to focus on his best friend's conversation.

"Hey, um...," Chiron looks to Bryson for guidance to which he responds with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You're no help, " Chiron mouths before re-focusing his attention on Erik. Bryson smiles childishly at him before turning back to the tv and checking his own phone.

"What's up?" Chiron's voice is uncharacteristically high.

Erik isn't sure what to say, the call was not planned. Khalil stole the phone out of his hand after he again expressed his concern for Chiron not responding immediately.

The line is silent. "Did you mean to call?" Chiron continues, taking Erik out of his thoughts.

"Oh, oh yeah. wanted to make sure you were okay with the museum idea." Erik looks towards the ceiling with a wince.

"Yeah, I definitely am." A delighted smile graces Erik's face. He doesn't say anything else, caught up in Chiron's answer.

"Erik?" Chiron calls, apprehension taking over his voice. "Is that all?"

The softness of Chi''s voice sends a chill down Erik's spine. "Wanted to make sure you weren't runnin' away again." He almost whispers it, closing his eyes to steady himself.

Chiron dips his head, his hand holding the phone tighter. "Nah, I uh, I like where I am. I don't plan on running anytime soon," Erik's eyes widen with glee, his heart beats faster at the response.

"Oh yeah?" He can't keep the smile off his face.

"Yeah." The line goes quiet again.

Erik clears his throat, a smile still on his face. "So uh anyway, you like bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches?"

Chiron slightly frowns at the sudden switch. "What?" What the hell? He thinks.

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah, I do." Chiron says sort of unsure of what Erik is hinting at.

"Aite, bet. i'll see you tomorrow Chiron." He hangs up excitedly before Chiron can return the goodbye.

Khalil playfully punches Erik on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you nephew," he teases.

Erik rolls his eyes at his best friend's antics and pushes him away. His grin consumes his whole face, happiness coursing through his veins at the thought of a date with the man he can't stop thinking about.

"Who just hangs up the phone without letting the other person say 'goodbye.'" Bryson wonders. "That's the shit that white people do in movies. Disrespectful."

Chiron looks radiant, a bright grin on his face. He ignores Bryson, consumed by the thought of Erik.

Erik makes sure to get up early this morning. He'd set five alarms last night, only needing one to get him out of bed. He wouldn't let anyone know it but he was excited today. An extra bounce in his step as he gets ready. He puts on an extra layer of cocoa butter, and makes sure his dreads are pulled back and laid flat in the three braids on his head.

Before getting to class he stops at Morning Editions, to grab two bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits, and apple juice and orange juice, not knowing which one Chiron would want.

Finally close to where their shared class is, Erik is surprised at how nervous he feels. Of course, he's had moments  where he felt a little unsure, but the clammy hands, the racing heartbeat.. This was a new feeling that he wasn't at all unhappy with.

Once again the seat at the front of the class is empty, Erik thinks Chiron must be running late again. He walks to his own seat and sits, putting his bag and one of the biscuits in the chair opposite him.  Just as he pulls his phone out to text him, Chiron walks through the door. Erik subconsciously straightens up and resists the urge to excitedly wave Chiron over. You are not some 15 year old with a crush. You are a grown ass man. He takes his bag out of the seat.

Chiron quickly spots Erik when he walks into the classroom. He tries not to get too excited as he makes his way towards his new, Erik appointed seat. His eyebrow wrinkles as he notices the biscuit on the desk, looking toward Erik for an explanation.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese." Erik grins at him. He pulls out an apple juice and orange juice. "I wasn't sure which one you would want." Chiron sits and points at the apple juice. He got good taste,Erik thought,But now I'm stuck with orange juice.

A bright smile meets Erik as he hands Chiron the apple juice. "Thank you." Chiron is bashful as he says it.

Class passes by faster than usual. Neither Erik nor Chiron participate in the discussion due to their focus on each other.

The one time Erik does speak up, it's to roast someone.  Chiron laughs a little too hard at the joke and tries to cover it up with an unconvincing cough, prompting Erik to pat at his back jokingly, "You good?" leaving his mouth.

The two steal glances every chance they get. Only realizing class is over when a wave of new students walks in.

Both get up to leave, a comfortable silence between them as they walk out the class. Once out, Erik turns to Chiron.

Before he can say anything though he spots Khalil behind Chiron, giving a thumbs up, mouthing "You got this. Get it in." Following it with a humping motion in the air. Erik's head falls back and he groans this nigga.

Standing between the two men, Khalil points at the drinks in Erik and Chi's hands.  "Bro, this is light skinned erasure. I wanted a sandwich too. Where my food at?" 

"At the store waitin for you to buy it." Erik shrugs and sips his orange juice. Why do i put up with this nigga? He thought. The last thing he wants is Khalil fucking this up for him. 

Khalil turns toward an amused Chiron.

"I see how it is, ima go get my own sandwich since my best friend out here acting branding new- Heeeeeeeeeyyy Chi." He wiggles his eyebrows looking between Chiron and Erik.

Erik kisses his teeth, his irritation growing as he glares at Khalil. "Nigga, if you don't get the fu-."

Before Erik can finish Khalil stops.  "Say less. I'll catch you at practice."  

He leaves but not before shooting Erik a knowing look and an annoying grin.

Once Erik and Chiron are finally alone, Erik grimaces with his hand scratching at the back of his neck. "So," Erik starts, "We still on for Saturday?"

Chiron isn't affected by Khalil's actions in the slightest, reminded of his own best friend. He gives Erik a bright smile to reassure him. "Yeah, of course."

Erik is taken off guard by Chiron's smile, his heartbeat quickening. "Aight, cool. Cool, cool, cool." He mentally slaps himself at the repeating words. This never happened to him. He was always smooth with the people he was interested in, though there weren't many. There wasn't a man or woman who could render him speechless. So why does his mouth fail him when he's around Chiron?

Chiron chuckles and bows his head bashfully. Right then all of Erik's questions are answered. Chiron is different. He's special. His smile, his bashfulness, the way he says his name. Everything about him makes Erik weak at the knees. He wanted every piece of him.


	5. The Way

A College AU  
Texas Southern University (Houston,Tx)  
Ship: Chiron Harris x Erik Stevens  
Warning(s): fluff, slight angst.... (;

 

___  
"If you don't calm yo ass down, sir."

Bryson is tired of watching Chi run around like a chicken with its head cut off. He'd been running around for the past hour, nervous energy falling behind him as he went. This was the most nervous he'd ever been. "Nigga, you making me nervous.. Chill out bro."

"I can't! First dates mean something, right? What if I fuck something up?"

"You'll be fine, you're overthinking this shit." Bryson looks up at Chiron who is almost frantically looking through the shirts in his closet.

"Just go with the green one."

Chi takes the shirt in question out of the closet and holds it to his chest, "This one?"

"Yeah. I heard it was gon be cooler today so long sleeves is a better option." Bryson points while eating some Cheez Its. Chi nods as he puts the green shirt on the bed along with pants he has laid out.

Chi claps his hands once rubbing them together, "Alright, now help me pick out shoes."

Bryson throws his hands up in exasperation, "C'mon. Nigga. Seriously?"

Chi gives him a look that has Bryson blowing out an agitated breath. He gets up to help his friend search for the perfect pair of shoes.

"Go with the white ones," He says as he picks up a shoe box, "you haven't even worn these. They still in the box." Bryson gives the box to Chi and turns around to leave, he stops at the door. "You need me for anything else nigga?"

"Yeah, actually—"

"Don't care," Bryson waves Chiron off as he walks out of the room not looking back.

Chi rolls his eyes at his best friend and goes to shower and freshen up.

Once Chiron is done with his shower, he takes a deep breath. Stepping out and drying himself off he grabs the lotion and moisturizing his body. In his room he looks at the outfit one more time before putting it on.

He goes into the living room to find Bryson. Stepping in front of the tv he holds his arms out at either side of his body.

"So....how do I look?"

Bryson has a pensive look on his face and motions for Chi to give a turn with a twirl of his index finger. Chi spins around slowly as Bryson inspects his outfit, nodding in approval. "Calm down Chiron. You look good, you're going to be fine when you see him," Bryson sits back down on the couch and signals for Chi to move from in front of the tv. "What time did he say he was coming to pick you up?"

"He said 12."

Bryson wipes his hands and checks his phone, "It's 11:30. He should be here soon, you got everything?" Chi checks his pockets for his keys, his phone, and wallet.

"Yeah I got everything."

"Then sit down and chill out nigga." Bryson offers him the box of Cheez Its from Chi's snack cabinet.

"You always eating my snacks like you live here." Chi pushes the box away from him.

"Look, you asked me to come over and help yo hyperactive ass, so I'm here."

Chiron sits down on the couch with Bryson trying to stay calm as he waits for Erik. He mentally goes through everything he needs and his eyes widen. He did forget something. He gets up and makes his way to his bedroom, attempting to calm his nerves in the process.

Getting to his room, he immediately searches his dresser for the forgotten items. He can't believe he'd almost forgotten the two things he never leaves the house without. He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as he put his chain and watch on. In an attempt to release his nerves he runs his hands down his face and takes a slow breath.

"Yo! Chi!" Bryson snaps him out of his brief feeling of relief.

"What?" He answers, making his way down the hall and into the living room freezing like an antelope in headlights when he sees Erik standing in his entryway on his phone.

Erik looks up and smiles at Chi, putting his phone in his pocket.

"I texted you." Chi digs his phone out of his pocket to look at it and sure enough he'd gotten a text five minutes ago letting him know that Erik is on his way.

"Oh," Chi whispers softly. "My bad," he says with an apologetic smile and a shrug.

There goes that smile. Erik thinks.

"Nah, you're good." Erik replies with a smile as his eyes scan Chi's frame.

Damn, he looks good.

Erik nods liking what he sees as Chi stands there awkwardly. Both gazing at each other in timid excitement. It feels like hours before Bryson speaks, his voice cutting through the silence and tension.

Bryson side eyes them as he asks, "Y'all niggas leavin' soon, or...?"

The two men snap out of their haze. Chiron gives his best friend an annoyed look that says "Nigga, if you don't shut the hell up".

"Y'all just gon stand there? Don't you two have mummies to go see and shit?" Bryson asks, wondering why the two men are still standing in the living room.

"Y-yeah, come on let's get out of here, I already got our tickets." Erik steps to the side to allow Chi to lead the way out of his apartment. He follows close behind as they quickly walk to the car, attempting to leave the embarrassment of being caught behind them. 

Erik walks around to the passenger side of his blacked out Acura Nsx, and opens the door for a surprised Chi. He waits until Chi is seated, shooting him a grin, before going around to the driver's side.

Chiron looks at the luxury car in confusion, wondering how a college student is able to afford something this expensive. He pushes his curiosity down not wanting to assume or ask too many questions. He figures if Erik wants him to know he'll tell him in his own time.

Erik turns his music up, connecting his phone to the bluetooth and chooses a playlist before pulling out of the parking lot. Cartoons and Cereal by Kendrick Lamar and Gunplay fills the air and Erik smiles, putting the car in reverse to leave Chi's apartment.

Chi nods his head to the beat, rapping the lyrics under his breath. Erik notices and smirks. "You fuck wit Kendrick?"

Chi shrugs and gives him a small smile, "Yeah, he aite."

Erik snaps his head to Chi a look of disbelief on his face. "Aite?! Kendrick is the goat nigga the fuck you mean?" Erik turns the music down as Gunplay's verse comes on.

Chi slightly smiles at Erik's excitement. "He cool, I guess."

"Cool you guess." Erik mocks Chiron under his breath with a shake of his head. He couldn't believe it. "Okay, if Kendrick is 'cool you guess' then who you got on repeat these days?"

Chi ponders for a second, looking up towards the roof of the car. "Mostly niggas from the south. Lil Wayne..Outkast...Gucci....Three 6 Mafia." Erik nods in approval, impressed with his taste in music.

"Word? You rock wit Outkast?"

"Yeah, they cool."

"Alright I see you. Let me find out little Chiron know something about rap."

"Man chill out, you don't know what I know." Chiron chuckles.

"Shit, I'm tryna find out if you let me."

The two men share a heated look and Chiron holds his hand out for the aux cord. Erik smiles as he hands it to Chiron.

He connects his phone, going to his music library and choosing one of his personal favorite Outkast songs, Da Art of Story Tellin' Pt. 2.

"Now THIS shit? Fire!" Chiron says with a bright grin on his face. Erik looks at Chi while he's in his own world. His eyes crinkle at the sight of Chi letting loose for the first time around him.

Erik reaches over to turn the music down just a little bit which causes Chi to look over at him. "What made you like southern rap so much?"

"I'm from Atlanta, this is gospel at home."

"Word?" Chi nods and turns the music up again. The two go back and forth exchanging anecdotes about their favorite songs and comparing their music tastes. The fifteen minute ride to the museum flies by as they enjoy each other's company, getting lost in conversation.

Erik turns the car into the parking lot of the Houston Museum of Natural Science, a place Chi had earlier admitted he hadn't yet been to.

They park then show their proof of tickets and as soon as they walk in Erik makes a beeline to King Tutankhamen, Chi following closely behind.

Chi is amused as he follows Erik past the other exhibits and asks, "Yo, what's your fascination with this stuff?"

Erik's eyes light up, his dimples deepening. "Ancient Egypt is one of the most advanced civilizations to this day. Their methods were way ahead of their time."

They come to a pair of solid gold sandals with individual toe shaped tips all gilded as well. Chi looks at them pensively with a scrunched up nose.

"The fuck are these for? Niggas was wearing grills on they feet back in the day?"

Erik throws his head back in laughter his own gold slugs on his bottom incisors catching the light, the vein in his neck making itself known. Chiron tracks his movements, taking notes. He momentarily forgets what he'd said to make him laugh like that and wonders how he could get him to do it again.

"Nah, they're toe guards. They were put on the fingers too. It was a way to protect those parts of the body after mummification. The Egyptians believed that after death you would find your body again before actually crossing over so they developed a preservation process to keep it recognizable to your spirit."

Erik's voice fades into the background and Chi bites his bottom lip. His eyes focus on the way Erik's lips form around certain words. He briefly wonders how said lips would feel against his own. His mind drifts to the wishful moment and he misses it when Erik stops talking.

Erik smiles slyly when he notices the faraway look on Chi's face. He waves his hand and laughs when Chi blinks out of his trance. "You good?"

Chi looks at Erik and for a brief moment time stops. Unspoken words fall between them as they gaze at each other.

The moment leaves as quickly as it comes. Chi clears his throat and looks to the side. "Yeah. I-I'm good. What's next?"

They walk side by side looking at the different displays. Both of them paying more attention to each other than the exhibits. They stand close together at each stop, arms brushing against one another, sending chills down their spines. They reach the end and Erik turns to Chi.

"You down to go eat? Or I can take you home..." his voice trails off as he looks at Chi in question.

"Yea I could eat." Chi answers.

"You sure? We could look around some more..."

"Nah I'm good. I was mostly paying attention to you anyways."

Chi stops himself short, not believing he let that leave his mouth. It wasn't a lie though and it's too late to take it back now.

Erik smirks and gives Chi a heated look. "Good to know."

Walking out of the diner Erik and Chi feel light on their feet. The conversation at lunch flowed easy, both men letting their guards down and slightly opening up for the first time.

On their way back to the car they continue their conversation about school. Erik talks about his love of computers, math, and science, but mentions his actual desire to do something involving international affairs. 

Chi reveals his goal of becoming a substance abuse therapist and his want to help people struggling with addictions. He also wanted to find a way to offer support to the families of those fighting addiction.

"What made you choose that field to go into?" Erik turns to Chi and he shrugs.

"I've seen how that shit can affect people and others around them in my home city. I want to help people in that position have a second chance to live without an addiction."

Chiron half answers the question his body tenses at the memories, not wanting to go into detail of his childhood. He knew first hand how damaging addiction can be.

Erik stops walking and turns toward Chi.

"You okay?" He asks, trying to figure out what made Chi freeze up.

"Nah I'm fine."

Erik doesn't believe him but decides not to push the issue. He turns to start walking again, gently grabbing Chi's hand, linking them with his.

Chi looks down at their joined hands his shoulders immediately tensing up not sure how to process what was happening.

Erik can feel Chi tense up.

In an effort to ease the tension Erik brings up Chi's hand and kisses the back of it gently. Chi watches as Erik brings up his hand and kisses the back of it gently as they continue the walk to the car.

~

The following Monday, Chi finds himself walking through the building that houses his psychology classes. As he's about to put his earbuds in, he overhears a feminine voice speaking loud as hell.

Kayla had been posted up outside of Chi's classroom for 10 minutes before finally spotting him walking out. She sets her plan in motion as soon as he's within earshot, raising her voice and fast forwarding to the part of the story she wants him to hear.

"Yeah, girl, that nigga Erik is a dog."

Chi perks up at Erik's name and slows down to a stop, pretending to read a flyer nearby.

"That nigga is one of the biggest hoes on campus, you can't trust these football niggas. Walkin around here like they're Gods gift to earth," Chi raises his eyebrow in confusion. She can't be talkin about my Erik. Can she?

"Y'all were cute, too. That nigga don't deserve you, sis." Her line sister eggs Kayla on.

"He's never interested in a relationship, that nigga always wants to fuck and my dumbass fell for it for a minute." Kayla adjusts her pink and green line jacket as she rolls her eyes.

Kayla gives one last look to make sure Chiron was listening before she leads her friends away.

Chi is left there dumbfounded. How could he have been so wrong about Erik? Sure, he was confident bordering on cocky, but he never pegged him as the player type.

Chi shook his head and turned to walk out of the building. Is he using me for just a quick fuck, is that all he sees me as?

The whole walk back to his apartment, Chi couldn't get his mind off of what Kayla had said. He didn't want to believe her, but a guy like Erik actually wanting him, seemed too good to be true.

Once he gets home he puts his phone on silent and spends the rest of his day wallowing around his apartment. He goes over every moment he'd spent with Erik, reassessing his tone and body language. Was it just lust? Chi wasn't sure but he needed some time to find out.

Slinging his track bag over his shoulder he makes his way towards the door. Taking his phone out of his pocket he sees a text from Erik. He pauses in the doorway and stares at the name before sliding the phone back in his pocket and leaving.


	6. Trust In Me

A College AU  
Texas Southern University (Houston,Tx)  
Ship: Chiron Harris x Erik Stevens  
Warning(s): slow burn, angst

___

The next few days are gonna be busy. Won't be around much. Sorry.

Erik stares at the text, reading it twice to make sure he read it right. He falls back onto his bed. What the hell? He and Chi had texted nonstop since their date, so this text seems so out of the blue. What's got this nigga so busy he can't answer nobody? 

His thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing. He can't help the slight disappointment he feels at the sight of his aunts name.

"Hey Auntie"

"N'Jadaka! How are you my son?" Despite the confusion swirling around him, her voice brings a genuine smile to his face.

"I'm good auntie. What's going on?"

Ramonda begins to talk about the progress they have made with the outreach centers. They've opened a few more in Boston and Vidor, Texas. She goes on to talk about how T'Challa and Shuri are doing, the latter having performed several pranks on her brother in the past week.

Erik zones out as she talks, humming in what he feels are the appropriate spots. His mind drifts towards Chi again, wondering again what went wrong and why he'd been so dry in his last text message.

He's taken out of his thoughts by Ramonda calling his name.

"N'Jadaka are you listening?"

"Uh...yeah. That's crazy." Sadness creeps into his tone.

"I asked you a question." She says. Erik doesn't respond, his mind once again drifting off "N'Jadaka!"

"Yea. Yes! I'm listenin."

"You are not. What is wrong hmm? What is taking you away from me?"

Damn, this woman picks up on everything.

He clears his throat. "Nothin's wrong auntie. What were you saying?"

Ramonda is not having it and won't let him change the subject. "N'Jadaka Ali Udaku.. Talk to me." 

She callin me by my government and shit...

He sighs and opens his mouth to speak, trying to find the words. 

"I'm feelin this guy and I thought he was feelin me too but now I'm not sure. I've never had to try this hard with anyone before. I don't know what to do."

Ramonda hums as she responds, "Has he stated that he does not like you?"

"Uh, not really? I mean we went on a date and it went really well. We even planned a second date for this weekend."

"Okay then it will work itself out, do not push it.I am sure he will come to you when he is ready. These things take time."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Erik reaches to twirl one of his locs around his fingers as he thinks.

"I do not want you overthinking this, everything will work out soon. Be patient. I have to go, we'll talk about this later on. Ndiyakuthanda unyana (i love you son)." The warmth in her voice permeates throughout his body, effectively calming him.

"Ndiyakuthanda nawe, unina (i love you too auntie). I'll keep you updated."

Erik wakes up hopeful. His class with Chi is this morning and he's hoping they'll have a chance to talk. He quickly throws on some clothes before heading out the door.

He gets to class and quickly finds his seat. Taking a biscuit and apple juice out of his bag he places it on the seat next to him and waits.

When Chi walks in he perks up a smile crossing his face. His smile quickly transitions into a frown when Chi doesn't look his way and sits in a seat up front. 

What the hell?

Erik doesn't pay attention to the lecture at all, choosing to stare daggers at the back of Chi's head instead.

When class ends Chi bolts out of class and Erik can't keep up with him. When he makes it out of the door he looks over the crowd of people leaving trying to spot Chi. He takes his phone out of his pocket hoping to at least have a text from Chi explaining why he's swerving him.

He looks up when he hears Khalil's voice. "Nigga, you aite?"

Erik doesn't respond instead thrusting the biscuit and juice into his hands. With his shoulders drawn together he walks away leaving a confused Khalil.

He wakes up the next morning and immediately checks his phone to find nothing. He deflates, puts his phone on silent and throws it to the side. He tries to spend the day thinking about anything else. He works out, does some homework, starts a new show but nothing puts his mind at ease. He is confused and slightly hurt at the thought that he is being ghosted.

When he finally makes it to his phone during a bathroom break he sees multiple texts from Khalil.

"E, I need to tell you something"

"Seriously, it's important."

"It's about Chi."

His heart beats faster with every text, the last one prompting him to call Khalil back instead of texting him.

His voice is on edge when Khalil answers. "Bro, what's going on?" Erik runs his hands through his hair.

"You swear to God, you aint gonna go off?"

Erik smacks his lips in annoyance. "Nigga if that's going to make you tell me what's going on faster then yes." 

"Kayla put some shit in Chi's ear."

Erik's face twists up in confusion. "Who?"

"Kayla.... Man you know Kayla.. The A.K.A Kayla. Ole girl that liked you for the longest." Erik furrows his eyebrows together trying to put a face to a name.

He puts two and two together, "Bruh.. that Kayla?"

"Yes nigga.. Damn."

"Well what the fuck did she say to him?"

"I don't know, man."

Erik had enough, he stands up from the couch searching the room for his shoes. "I'm about to find out. Right the fuck now."

"Bro don't do some stupid shit you just swore on God that you wasn't gon go off." Khalil knows that Erik has a fiery temper. He didn't want to tell him anything about the situation at first, but he knew he'd feel guilty if he didn't say anything.

Erik ignores Khalil and hangs up the phone. Anger is bubbling in his veins as he throws his phone on the couch. Kayla? He'd hung out with her maybe three times before deciding she wasn't worth his time. His fists are clenched as he searches for his shoes. He knew there was something off about her.

Finding his shoes he pulls them on, tying them with a tenseness in his body. Once he stands up he grabs his phone again to see a text from Khalil.

Come scoop me. - Khalil.

On his way to get Khalil, he texts Bryson about Chiron, wanting to know if Chi had mentioned anything to him. Black Boy Fly by kendrick lamar plays in the background, an attempt to calm his nerves as he waits on Khalil to come down. He unlocks the door mindlessly as he sees his best friend of three years coming towards the passenger side.

Khalil gets in and takes notice of the way Erik's fists tightly grip the steering wheel. "You good? You look tense."

"Nah.. That bitch out here starting shit cause she mad for no reason."

"Nigga ima need you to calm the entire fuck down before you do some dumb shit."

"Nobody is telling that bitch to not say dumb shit!" He says exasperated. Kayla was ruining something that hadn't had the chance to begin.

Khalil pats Erik on the shoulder with comfort. "Come on let's go get something to eat, bro. I'll pay."

Erik releases a breath and pulls off, "Where you trying to go nigga?"

"Popeyes."

Erik nods as he pulls out of the apartment parking lot and they make their way to Popeyes.

His hands grip the steering wheel tightly, his jaw clenched. The anger rolls off him in waves, hitting Khalil who stays quiet.

Khalil breaks the tension when they pull up to the fast food restaurant.

"We getting it to go or we sitting down?" Khalil asks, turning to Erik.

"We can eat in there, I don't care."

They get out and go inside to order their food. Khalil orders for Erik as he makes his way to a table near the back, immediately opening his phone to analyze past texts from Chi.

Khalil doesn't have to wait long for the food since business in the restaurant is slow. Once he has it in his hands he goes to sit across from Erik in the booth. "Bro... calm down. Everything will be ok. Kayla's bitch ass gon get hers soon."

"Do you know what she said to him?" Erik looks up from his phone and Khalil shakes his head causing Erik to roll his eyes.

"None of y'all niggas know shit." He shakes his head.

"I just found out myself, nigga."

"Well somebody need to know something before I go and find out my damn self."

"Nah man chill. I ain't got the money or patience to be bailing you of jail my dude. Calm yo spicy ass down we'll fix it."

"If I hit Chiron up, what should i tell him?"

"Just tell him that her pussy smell like fish tacos." He shrugs as he says it, diving into his food.

Erik smacks his teeth and shakes his head as he stares at Khalil, "You can never act right, KB."

"I'm trying to lighten the mood. It ain't fun dealing with you when you mad."

Erik can't argue with that.

When they're both almost done with their food and Erik is noticeably calmer Khalil asks "So what you tryna do?"

Erik sniffs and gathers his trash. He slides out of his seat. "We out, bro. I'm bout to find out what the fuck is up." Knees practically to his chest, he starts high tailing it to the car.

Khalil takes one last bite of his chicken and runs after Erik. "Hold up, nigga."

Erik barely has time to put the car in park before he's hopping out and charging his way to Chi's door.

"Don't scare him," Khalil yells from the car, head out the window.

Erik knocks on the door, waiting semi patiently for someone to answer. He debates calling Chi to let him know he's outside but decides against it figuring he won't answer anyway.

When the door opens, he's met with a confused Chiron. He pauses and takes him in, his eyes travelling from the durag on his head to Chi's bare chest. He bites his lip, momentarily losing track of the reason he came. He snaps out of it when he hears Chi clearing his throat, he looks up to find him staring at him in confusion. His eyebrows furrowed as he assesses Erik. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Chi steps aside and closes the door once Erik is in. They both stand at by the door, neither knowing where to go from there. 

The silence in the apartment is deafening.

Erik sighs bringing a finger to rub at his eyebrow. "So, are we gonna talk?"

Chi sits on the couch.

"What is there to talk about? " Chi asks, not looking at him.

Erik's fed up. "Listen, this shit ain't gonna work if we ain't honest with each other." He goes to take a seat next to Chi on the far end of the couch trying to avoid staring at his chest. "If something's wrong, you need to tell me."

Chi still hesitates. Why does he even care?

"Please," Erik pleads, which he never does, "Just talk to me."

Chi still doesn't respond. Erik lets out a sigh. "Would you at least look at me then?"

Chi tears his eyes away from the blank television, his body moves first and then his eyes, until he's completely facing Erik. He takes a deep breath gathering himself and his thoughts. He runs his hands over his durag and drives straight into it.

"I had an ex a while back....and he wasn't the best person."

"What do you mean?"

Chi shakes his head his eyes now directed towards Erik's chin, "I don't want to get into it. Just know that it ended badly and he ain't shit." He claps his hands together once with finality, signaling the end of what he had to say and what he wanted to be the end of the conversation.

Erik dips his chin until Chi meets his eyes. "Whoever he was, he ain't me."

Chi's heart stops, he gives Erik a wide eyed look. This wasn't what he expected.

"Look, I know about the whole Kayla thing."

Chi freezes. So they did fuck around, he thought.

"It was nothing. We didn't even kiss. We hung out a couple a times with a bunch of friends. That's. ALL." He puts his hand on his heart, "I swear."

Chi still doesn't look at him and Erik puts his hand on top of Chi's which lays on his knee, causing Chi to look him directly in his eyes. "I swear," he reiterates.

Chi takes a moment to evaluate everything that he's just been told. "I believe you," he says, "but I just don't know..."

"Know about what?" Erik asks, frustration and sadness peeking through in his voice.

"About us. About this. Are you sure this isn't just a quick fuck to you?" Chi spits out the last question backing away from Erik.

Erik is surprised at Chi's implication. He doesn't know what else to do to convince him. How was he supposed to get it through Chi's head that he's in this for more than sex? They hadn't known each other for long, and he couldn't exactly explain how he felt just yet. Erik nods his head a determined look crossing his face. He says the truth that's been sitting on his tongue for days.

"Chi, I'm feelin' you and I'm not interested in anyone else. I'm not leavin' unless you want me to." His voice is unwavering but vulnerable, eyes filled with sincerity. "This ain't about sex for me. If I wanted just sex, I could go get it. This ain't that." A slight pause, "You're more than that."

"You know where I stand. I'm not tryna push you into anything you ain't ready for."

He rises from his seat on the couch and walks toward the door. He twists the knob, and opens the door, and steps outside. Before closing the door, he says, "Take ya time and let me know what you decide."


	7. Fool Of Me

"You feel so good..." Erik moans, sending chills down Chi's spine.

Water falls down his back as his grip around his erection tightens, thinking about the dream he'd just woken up from.  He starts moving his hand faster, images of Erik flashing through his mind.

Heat radiates throughout his entire body, the coolness of the water doing nothing to calm him down. His mind keeps drifting back to his dream. It had all felt so real. He tries to conjure the feel of Erik's walls gripping him with his hand.  He closes his eyes as he remembers the vision of Erik underneath him, moaning his name.

His hand moves faster as he remembers the words Erik said to him. "Shit." He moans out.

"That's it babe. Just like that."

His balls tighten and he throws his head back. The sound of the shower fades out. He can almost hear the smoothness of Erik's voice from his dream. He clenches his eyes shut imagining that voice encouraging him and long legs wrapped tightly around Chi's waist.

"Fill me up."

Chi freezes. His whole body tenses up. The soft voice turns harsh and suddenly he's shivering. The face of his ex pops into his head, emotionless eyes staring at him, an empty smile on his lips. Chi quickly shuts off the water, stepping out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist in thought, thinking back to a time when those emotionless eyes were filled with lust and curiosity.

Bryson had managed to drag him to yet another event. This time, a movie night at someone's apartment. Someone who Chi didn't even know, but Bryson knew them. Bryson knew everybody.

Tired of being the third wheel with Bryson and his girl, Chi was on a couch with two other guys from track. Not really paying attention to their conversation, Chi mindlessly scanned the room.

A loud laugh pierced the room and his eyes fall on the culprit. A man in the corner, donned in a TSU sweatshirt, jeans, and the new Jordans that came out a few weeks prior. When the man caught his gaze, he immediately sat up straighter, smoothing down imaginary wrinkles in his clothes. Chi's heart rate spiked when he saw the man stand up and make his way over to him.

Chi scanned his tall frame as he waits for him to speak up, noting his defined figure. Even with the loose jeans he was wearing, Chi could tell that he was well built. Broad shoulders, long legs, thick thighs...

Chi had to snap himself out of his stare before he missed what the man was about to say.

"I fuck with your hoodie, I got the same one at home. I'll have to show you one day," Chi looks down at the black and white hoodie and nods slowly, wondering what he wanted from him.

"I saw you being quiet as fuck over here. I see you around campus all the time with my boy, Bryson. You seem real cool. Ion know you, but I'm feeling your energy." Chi smiled, shrugging a bit.

"My name's Sean."

"Chiron." Chi speaks up for the first time in hours.

"Chiron..." Sean tests the name on his lips, "I like that. Let me get your number before you leave."

Sean hands Chiron his phone and he puts his number in before texting himself so he'll have Sean's number. "Don't leave me on read." Sean jokes.

"I won't." Chi laughs.

He can't go back down that road again. He has to clear his mind. He'd gone a week without talking to Erik and to add this dream on top of it, Chi needed at least the illusion of a piece of mind.

He arrives to the bookstore and says a quick hello to Audrey, not stopping to make conversation knowing that she'll see right through him. He rushes to a table towards the back, pulling out his books and attempting to immerse himself in his studies. Twenty minutes go by and Audrey notices that Chi has been on the same page the entire time.

"Everything alright over there, baby?" she shouts from behind the counter.

"Oh, yeah," Chi waves off distractedly, "I'm fine."

At the sound of Chi's monotoned response, Kendall pauses what she's working on to glance at Chi. She notices the way he sits with tense shoulders, his eyebrows drawn up, and lips in a firm line. She makes her way over and takes a seat across from him and waits.

Chi gives her a brief glance before returning to his attempt at studying only to look back up moments later, seeing Kendall's eyes still on him, unmoving.

He closes his book in frustration and irritation. "Man, what?"

Kendall squints her eyes and tilts her head. "You can take that bass out ya voice. I'm just tryna make sure you're okay."

Chi gives her a long look and she continues, "You're not okay, are you?" He stays silent and looks down at the table. "Come on," she says holding out her hand. "Let's take a walk."

Chi reluctantly gets up from the table and takes her hand. She leads him outside, looking back ever so often only to see him still hanging and stuck in his head. They walk to the park across the street, quickly finding a bench to sit on.

"So you ready to tell me what's going on?"

Chi's eyes continue to stay glued to the ground, shoulder slumped. He runs his hands over his head,  messing up the waves that his durag laid the night before.

"I-." he pauses clenching his eyes shut. "I think i'm being really stupid right now."

"Stupid?"

"I don- fuck." He lets out a frustrated breath. "H-how do you know when something is real?" His hands gesticulate wildly. He avoids looking at Kendall.

"Something or someone?"

"Both."

"How does that something or someone make you fee-?'

"What's poppin family?" Bryson walks up to the two, dapping Chi up and hugging Kendall before sitting on the other side of Chiron, "Audrey told me y'all were out here"

"What y'all talkin' bout," Bryson inquires as he settles on the bench.

Kendall gives Chi a quick look before turning her attention to Bryson "We were just....talking about Erik."

Bryson's head turns to Chi so quickly that he almost gets whiplash. "Oh, yeah? What about ol' boy?"

When it doesn't seem like Chi will answer, Kendall speaks up, "We're talking about how Erik makes him feel."

"It's different, but it's the same. Not the same, but...similar to...him. I'm nervous just like before"

"What kind of nervous?" Bryson questions, "Because I see the difference and, if you really think about it, you will too."

Chi licks his lips before he says, "With him, with..." he struggles to say the name, "with Sean, it was a kind of...anxious nervous."

Kendall and Bryson both raise their eyebrows, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Go on...." Kendall encourages Chiron, "it's ok."  

They'd been there fifteen minutes and Sean hadn't looked at him once. He was either looking at his phone or looking around the restaurant. If you could even call this place a restaurant. They were sat in some run down pizzeria on the outskirts of town. He hadn't even sat next to Chi. This big ass booth with all this room and Sean chose to sit in the chair across from him.

Chi was spared having to try to start a meaningless conversation when the waitress came to their table. A curvy, caramel beauty stood at the end of the table.

"What can I get for you two handsome gentlemen today?"

Chi took a good look at her. She was petite, long hair pulled into a ponytail. Effortless features with hips that looked like they would mold to anyone's hands perfectly. Apparently Sean had noticed to, because his eyes hadn't left the hips in question for a few seconds now.

"You know what," Chi speaks up, "I think we need a few more minutes."

The waitress gives each of them another look, this time meeting and matching Sean's gaze, "Sure, no problem." She turns and walks away, both men noticing, and only one appreciating, the extra switch of her hips.

Chi turned to Sean, an irritated look on his face, "You do this shit all the time."

Sean gave him an incredulous look, "What are you even talkin' about? You buggin, It's not even that serious."

"No, it's serious as hell," Chi exclaimed, still trying to keep his voice down. "You think 'cause I don't say shit that it's not a big deal, but I peep everything."

Sean leans forward, hands clasped together, "If you feel that way," he drawled, "then why are you still here?"

Chi was almost at a loss for words. Why was he still here? He shakes his head in disbelief. "You truly ain't shit."

"And yet you're still here."

Chi straightens up in his seat.

"If it's that serious, and you feel some type of way," Sean continued, "the door's right over there."

Every word made Chi feel smaller and smaller. "Good luck finding somebody that can put up with your shit."

Chi has a moment, he knows he should get up, he's telling himself to move, but insecurity stops him and Sean's words settle into his bones.

"Who else will put up with this?" he thought as his back hit the back of the booth.

Sean had a victorious look on his face. He knew that he'd "won" this. He picked up the menu and flipped it open, "Now what you wanna eat?"

"I couldn't take it being just me, alone with my thoughts. I hate being alone. That's why I had Sean. Being treated like shit was better than being alone. The more I thought about our relationship I realized everything felt forced with him. I didn't know what to look for in a relationship so I went with it thinking it'd get better. I just thought after we got to know each other more that things would get better."

Chi shakes his head, almost as if he's trying to shake the memory of Sean away. "I don't want to experience that again, everything was so good in the beginning and shit went left so fast."

"That was Sean," Kendall continues, "how do you feel with Erik?"

Chi immediately thinks about the encounters he'd had with Erik so far. The first time they'd spoken. How Erik brought him breakfast, even when they weren't talking. Their date. How Erik had reassured him of his feelings. He felt good about it, but the interactions hadn't been frequent.

"I don't know how he makes me feel."

He looks back on the encounters with a different thought in mind. They might not have had much time together, but Chi could already see a lot of what made Erik...different. How kind he is, his confidence, how giving and observant he is. The little moments, that made the margin between him and Sean widen.

"It's been good so far, right? Do you think it could stay that way? Do you think you could let it stay that way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean....don't you think you might be too much in your head?" She places a hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at her. "Don't confuse this with the past. Stop worrying about every man that comes into your life fucking you over." His body stiffens at her blunt words. "Am I wrong?"

He sighs, succumbing to the truth. "Right now, he isn't. But how do I know this won't have the same outcome?" Sean had taken a part of Chi that left him unable to trust himself and his feelings. The beginning of their relationship was great, Sean was amazing but it'd slowly turned sour. Erik had given him no indication that Chi couldn't trust him, but there wasn't a guarantee that it would last.

"You don't know that it won't end the same way. But you should give yourself a reason to try."

Chi listens to his best friend of two and a half years, letting her words sink in. "I just don't want to be hurt again, I want something real."

She listens to his thoughts, his doubts. "I don't know anything about this Erik other than what you've told me, but I do know you. And it sounds like you really like this guy. Forget what that bitch Kayla said.  Erik is not Sean. He deserves a chance to prove to you that he is better than him. Take him at his word until he gives you a reason not to."

She gently takes his hand into hers, "You like him. It sounds like he likes you. A lot. Please go talk to him."

"I will. I'll talk to him."

"You deserve to be happy Chi," Kendall states with a smile, letting his hand go, "don't let anybody take that away from you."

Bryson pulls Chi into a hug and just holds him for a while rubbing his back.

"We got you bruh. You can talk to us about anything, anytime." They pull back and Bryson continues, "What yo black ass needs to do right now though, is go talk to Erik before I'm forced to beat yo ass"

Chi laughs and shrugs him off, "i'll talk to him and tell y'all what happens"

"You better nigga," Bryson jokes, "or we're gonna fight."


End file.
